


Fall of the Candy Empress

by LilyFloople



Series: Short Smut of Various Fandoms [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Armor Kink, Betrayal, Body Writing, Bondage, Choking, Cumdumpster, Double Anal Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Femsub, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Mind Rape, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Physical Abuse, Post-Canon, Rape, Sexual Violence, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-12 04:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19560076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyFloople/pseuds/LilyFloople
Summary: Three years after the events of King of Ooo, the Gum War and Golb, Princess Bubblegum has become acutely aware of the threats to her kingdom that exist from within Ooo and beyond. In an effort to make sure she is never challenged or usurped again, she has transformed the Candy Kingdom into the Candy Empire, expanded its territory, revamped her castle and her society, and become something of a tyrannical ruler. These efforts, though, prove to be counter-productive when she becomes hated, and a revolt by those she loves leads to her complete removal of sovereignty and absolute, merciless defilement at the hands of her own citizens.





	Fall of the Candy Empress

Bubblegum sat smugly on her throne, right hand pressed against her chin from underneath and right leg crossed casually over the left. Her palace was much grander than it had been in the past, and the territory her nation occupied now far greater. Since the Ice Kingdom had been left by both Simon and the new Ice King, its abandonment spurred its gradual reduction to a frozen wilderness overtime, which made way for her subsequent conquest and transformation of the area with little resistance. Considering the Empire's massive influence and her unparalleled dictatorial power, it wasn't difficult to have the relatively weak Mountain Kingdom to the West surrender its land and people to her Candy state, or take control of much of the sparsely inhabited grasslands in which Finn and Jake's tree house had once stood. While her close friends remained allies, her obsession with power that she had always had - now increased by what had once been an abundance of cautiousness that had slowly morphed into overconfidence - was drawing her apart from those she cared about. Certainly, every other sovereign was well acquainted with her, but few of them had positive opinions. Perhaps that was because being a sovereign in and of itself had little meaning when faced with a force so imposing, and far above one's own, who couldn't reliably be expected not to take one's kingdom. Even Flame Princess was apprehensive when they were around each other. Even Marceline, her own long term girlfriend, had secretly taken temporary control of part of the Nightosphere at her father's permission in case it became necessary to assemble a force against the Candy Empire. Nothing from Ooo, or perhaps even their dimension, could be reasonably expected to crush the Imperialist regime in a war should it be necessary. Not unless it was dismantled directly from the source.

Her personality, too, had been greatly changed by her ambitions, to the extent that even her dress sense was much more striking with its distinct lack of modesty. Though Bubblegum's hair and crown remained styled as they always had been, almost every other facet of her royal garb had been replaced by ostentatious clothing. Her torso was covered by nothing more than a sleek, thin garment of armour, dark purple in colour, that covered only from her nipples down to just above her hips, before curving in to her crotch and sliding over the gap between her thick thighs like a revealing swimsuit. Even her breasts, the top half of which would be entirely unobstructed if not for some strands of pink gum hair, were largely visible below the nipple due to the way the garment's edges sharply moved downward at a 45 degree angle in both directions, complimenting her self-sustaining mounds. From behind, it was even more garish, sculpted in such a way that the full form of her large, obtrusively well-formed rump was entirely visible, swaying alluringly every time she moved. Made for her exact form, it fit tightly to her voluptuous body, sparing no opportunity to show off her perfect curves. Furthermore, her high-heeled boots were of the same hue and material, extending all the way up to her kneecaps, to the highest point that would allow full mobility. Between the top of the boots and the lowest points of her armour, a wide pair of fishnet stockings stretched continuously, covering her thick thighs and luscious ass, accentuating her shapely figure. The aesthetic was completed by a pair of soft, silky gloves that extended just past her elbows, and an extravagant cape flowing to her ankles, reminding that, even in her flamboyant seductiveness, she is to be respected as the ultimate authority.

"Princess," Peppermint Butler said, bowing immediately after cautiously entering the room "Your friend, Finn, has arrived to see you."  
In the state of constant busyness born from her work-focused nature, there were often periods in which even her closest friends would be required to make appointments just to talk freely to her.   
"Ah, yes... allow him in," the monarch purred.   
The butler left, and seconds later, 20-year-old Finn Mertens emerged from the curtains at the end of the room, outside of which were the long, heavily guarded stairs that lead directly from the field on her castle's property to her throne room. The adventurer's backpack was strapped onto his back as always, with his Night Sword secured in between.   
"Finn! How are you?" The seductive autocrat asked as she stood and smiled. It had probably been something like a month and a half since they had seen each other.  
"Oh, I'm great PB. What have you been up to?" Unbeknown to Bubblegum, Jake was waiting in Finn's pocket, small and otherwise impossible to detect.  
"Nothing much, just the same old stuff." Finn knew this meant revising governance plans, military strategies, and diplomatic arrangements. Of course, Finn disapproved of her actions as much as anyone else did, but even as a hero he couldn't do anything about it - at least not without the plan he was intending to execute any moment now. Even talking to her about her governance disapprovingly might risk his safety, knowing how authoritarian she had become.

Finn's right arm was something Bonnibel herself had constructed only a year or so ago. She spent a month making it as a side project - the final arm she said she would be willing to give to Finn should he lose the limb - though a loss anytime soon wasn't likely, considering the apparatus's unparalleled strength and versatility. Of course, he'd long came to accept that he was destined to forgo any form of a right arm he identified as a part of himself, but to him this was merely a tool that he rarely used and could wear whenever necessary. He didn't want to use it against its own maker, but he knew very well that such an act would soon be unavoidable. By now, a few seconds of silence had elapsed.  
"So, what did you want to do, Finn? Got something to talk about? Feel like hanging out?" An air of genuine curiosity was expressed in her voice, likely because of the increasing time between seeing each other.  
"Well, I've brought something with me. Come outside Peebs, I want to show you!"  
Trustful of none but those she held dearest, Bubblegum didn't hesitate to accept his request, despite its vague nature. 

Striding after Finn out of the entrance onto the balcony, Bubblegum stood next to him as they looked down over the multi-phase staircase, almost 20 metres tall.   
She began to speak as she traipsed down, looking around. "Where is this thing you've prep- "  
From behind, the opportunistic boy suddenly grasped her cape in his strong, bio-mechanical arm, proceeding to reef it back and push her down with his boot to her rear. Interrupting herself with a gasp, she fell immediately, rolling and crashing as she collapsed. The cape fell gracefully onto the steps, removed completely from her back, as Finn let it go. Jake immediately jumped out, enlarging himself, before punching away the four banana guards from above that had come to seize Finn for his actions. At the same time, the boy raced down to the platform between levels of staircases; the area that the princess had fallen onto, who was clearly in pain though her bubblegum form wouldn't be affected by such a tribulation.  
"Why you insolent..." The tyrant, now furious, was once again interrupted. This time, Flame Princess had descended from directly above to ward away the guards coming from the lower levels of steps, and Marceline had risen from below. The latter ripped her girlfriend's crown off and cast it aside, before constraining Bonnie's hands and lifting them up in the air as she flew. As Bubblegum complained and flailed her legs, confused and enraged, Finn came down to replace Phoebe's position and slash through the oncoming enemy forces. The Fire Kingdom's ruler charged up to the platform and grasped Princess Bubblegum's legs, taking much of the strain off Marceline as the oppressor was now fully restrained.

"Marcy! Phoebe! What are you guys doing to me? Finn? Jake? What the zoobs is going on here?!" She shouted in frustration, continually making futile attempts to break free.   
"Something we should've done long ago," Phoebe responded as she and Marcy lifted the irate princess far into the air. By now, Finn and Jake had incapacitated the dozens of feeble banana guards that attempted to fight them, and were making their way to the base of the staircase.   
"Ahaha, your people are going to have fun with you~" Marceline purred as she dragged her lover through the sky. The closer they came to the centre of town, the more citizens of the candy kingdom were shouting and cheering in the streets. Clearly, they had been notified of the uprising, staring up at the dethroned princess who must've been such a cruel tease to all of them. Without her cape and crown, it became apparent that her garb was far more whorish than she would've been willing to admit.  
"Gumball guardians, stop this madne-!"  
"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" her command was cut off by Marceline's partial transformation into her monstrous, bat-like form, revealing a beastly cock thicker than a mug who's feral scent overwhelmed Bubblegum's senses as it was stuffed a foot deep in her mouth. Her screams only vibrated pleasure through Marceline's body, the member clearly bulging in her throat making breathing a much more difficult task. Having lowered PB's body to no more than 10 metres above the roaring crowd in the centre of where the mob had been arranged, Marcy got their attention and began to speak.  
"Candy people! Do you see the conquering tyrant above you?"  
Uproarious cheers were all that could be heard in the response.  
"Do you want to take your freedom back from her?" She was louder this time, and garnered a similar response.  
Finally, the last question was shouted into the crowd. "Do you want to fuck this little bubble-bitch around to your heart's content, like she's been doing to you all these years?" After the frigid way Bubblegum had been acting, it would be so satisfying for Marceline to see her dominated and broken in, whether it was her that be doing it or anyone else.  
The enthusiastic cries of the group were deafening, causing tears to almost well up in PB's eyes.

"Finn, get on up here! Come and do the honours!" Flame Princess shouted below. He, who was now close by, was stretched by Jake into the air until the boy was level with Bonnie's vertically suspended body.  
"I didn't want to have to do this, but here goes..." despite his claimed reluctance, he too was eager to stoke the crowd. "Want to see what's under this excuse for a princess' slutty outfit?" By the reaction, there was no doubt they wanted to lay their eyes on the rest of the bright, rosy skin under her armour, but especially those parts which she would most hate to be revealed.   
As he stood up and moved in closer to her body, Finn began to feel it up, reaching his left hand around to the back of her neck and gently caressing it. Cruelly and playfully, he slowly moved the hand down her half-exposed back as he began breathing down her neck, eventually reaching down to her ass. Her plump, pink bubble-butt was of a unique texture, the thickest part of her 'flesh.' It was elastic and malleable in a pleasant and docile way that immediately wobbled back to its original form. His hand sunk into the gummy, yet smooth and not-at-all sticky skin, causing the pliable meat to submit to his will, all the while fondling the loose fishnet between his fingers. Bubblegum was completely unable to protest.  
"Good girl..." he praised the unwilling participant, who was now shivering.  
Finn's right hand transformed into an on saw blade, the sound causing her great distress.   
"Shhh, don't be afraid Peebles, I know what I'm doing. Stay still and you'll be fine."  
  
The adventurer took the blade directly to the centre of the top of the garment, right between her delicious-looking, mostly exposed tits. Everyone - even Jake - was gazing on in lustful anticipation, falling silent in the hopes that the process would go smoothly. Taking the garb off wouldn't be enough. This was far more dangerous, fun, and humiliating, and it wouldn't be as powerful a gesture if the garb wasn't destroyed in some form by its removal. Besides - Finn didn't want to have to take her boots off yet. He began dragging the saw blade down, leaving a clean split down the centre of her body, as it made its way. A remarkable degree of precision was required to ensure her body itself wouldn't compromised in any way, considering how tight the fit was. As Finn passed her stomach, Flame Princess raised and parted Bubblegum's legs on either side, forcing them apart in a spread eagle position, exposing her inner thighs and the armour between them to everyone below. There was now no hiding how moist she had become, due to what had leaked slightly onto her legs, even if she would never have admitted it. This, combined with Jake's stretch to adjust Finn's position, allowed the boy to cut his way through the armour covering her pussy and ass with ease. Her slit was now barely visible from a multitude of underneath angles - based on the way the armour fell away from her skin, it was obvious Bubblegum wore nothing underneath, barring the fishnets up to her waist of course.

Coming up the other side as Phoebe moved out of the way, who was still holding up the pink princess' enticing legs, Finn severed the last portion of the clothing by dragging his saw through, up behind her back. Her bordering-on-E-cup tits bounced out of the armour's support as the garb became two, prompting a cheer from the candy people all around. Due to their bubblegum nature, they returned facing forward, soft and full of plasticity though seemingly unaffected by gravity. Marceline licked her lips as Flame Princess stretched Bubblegum's legs out even more. After making a few more cuts across the armour for ease of removal, he pulled the pieces off one by one, dropping them down into the crowd who proceeded to desecrate the chunks of metallic clothing. Until finally, the humiliated monarch who's head was still forced upward by Marcy's demonic cock, was reduced to a hot, wet mess wearing only long gloves, tall boots, and fishnet stockings that concealed nothing. Finn returned his arm to its default state.

Moving in, now, were beings from other kingdoms and species' everywhere. It didn't take long for word to get out, as secret as the operation was when it first began.  
"This is only the beginning, you worthless fucktoy!" Phoebe proclaimed after moving up to Bonnibel's ear, "Enjoy your retribution, whore - becoming a permanent public cumdump for all of Ooo!"  
"Rape the tyrant! Rape the tyrant! Rape the tyrant!" incessantly chanted those below.  
A clearing, about 6 or 7 metres in diameter, was made as Bubblegum was lowered helplessly to the ground, in what became the centre of the clearing. She was somewhat expecting them all to come up and take her immediately, but it seemed they had a different, more elaborate onslaught planned.   
Jake lowered Finn, and the latter shouted out to the populace. "Round 1 - Let the gauntlet begin!"


End file.
